Moon Cave
The Moon Cave )][http://jisho.org/kanji/details/祠　Denshi Jisho's translation of 「祠」 ( )]}} is the residence of Orochi and True Orochi before its defeat, and is one of the most important locations of both Ōkami and Ōkamiden. Description The Moon Cave is a large cave in the middle of Shinshu Field. The cave is of a moderate size normally, but grows as big as a mountain when Orochi returns (fulfilling the literal meaning of the demon's name ). The archway over the main entrance was destroyed by Orochi. The first room of the cave contains stairs leading directly to Orochi's lair, but Orochi destroys these, so the only way to the lair is via an elevator in an imp base in the caverns below the cave. The imps seem to have taken advantage of the naturally-formed caves beneath the Moon Cave to construct a large base for themselves, containing a kitchen for preparing Orochi's meals and appetizer for his sacrifice, a room filled with sand, a cannon and much more. There are five floors of the base. Orochi's lair is located on the top floor. One elevator runs through the three main floors of the whole base, and another connects the bottom and ground floors. There is also a frozen statue of Moegami here, which is imprisoning the actual Celestial Brush god. Once Moegami is freed, he grants Amaterasu Inferno, which is needed to progress in some areas of the dungeon. The Moon Cave has only one entrance. It contains the aforementioned imp base and Orochi's main lair. The cave is a single-tour area and can be accessed only once (not including when Amaterasu enters it in the past after going through the Spirit Gate. Story Background The Moon Cave is where Nagi and Shiranui first defeated Orochi, and is where the demon was originally sealed. Eventually the cave was turned into a shrine containing the sword Tsukuyomi, maintaining the seal. ''Ōkami The seal of Tsukuyomi had been intact for 100 years. Unfortunately, Susano later broke the seal, releasing Orochi. The cave's entrance took some damage during Orochi's rampage, and the stairs leading directly to Orochi's lair were destroyed. Orochi also sealed the cave with a barrier which could only be broken by the Serpent Crystal. Amaterasu and Susano later infiltrate the cave and defeat Orochi once and for all. The cave then disappears, seemingly forever. Amaterasu later goes back in time through the Spirit Gate and defeats True Orochi in the century-past version of the Moon Cave. Ōkamiden It is revealed that the Moon Cave didn't just disappear, it ''physically crumbled. Its remains can be seen in Shinshu Field. The Moon Cave is not accessed until Chibiterasu and Kurow went back 9 months into the past, during the events of Ōkami. It is revealed how Susano gained access into the cave, as he slashed the barrier with Chibiterasu's help. In Orochi's treasure room, Chibiterasu and Kurow found the armor set of Nagi, which was kept to be used for a later occasion. Later, in Orochi's throne room, they successfully prevented Akuro from bathing in Orochi's blood, but he headed for the Moon Cave during the era of True Orochi instead. The Moon Cave is accessed again, further 100 years in the past. This time, Chibiterasu travels with Manpuku, and they needed to find the Mystic Amber to dispel the Moon Cave's barrier. After obtaining the amber in the Ice Room, the barrier is dispelled granting further access. After some discovering, Manpuku's mother, Charity, is saved. The rest of the location is discovered with Kurow as he returns. But this time, the attempt to prevent Akuro from bathing in Orochi's blood had failed, and the dark entity is made complete. Later, Chibiterasu and Ishaku returned to the Moon Cave, only to discover that Kuni had been possessed by Akuro all along, and Kurow had turned to the dark side. Inhabitants *Orochi *Imps Demons *Orochi *Imps *Fire Eye *Ice Mouth *Bud Ogre Obtained items Divine Instruments *Tsumugari Celestial Brush techniques *Inferno Gallery MoonCave Imps.jpg|The crew of the Moon Cave. Youtu.be-B36-iBy2rPQ (3).png Youtu.be-B36-iBy2rPQ (4).png D56uoWJUIAAaHs_.png Youtu.be-B36-iBy2rPQ (6).png D56uoWaUIAA0LMY.png D56uoWbVUAAN-9J.png Youtu.be-B36-iBy2rPQ (7).png Youtu.be-G5nfgmdIwmc (1).png Youtu.be-G5nfgmdIwmc (2).png Youtu.be-G5nfgmdIwmc.png Youtu.be-t- ix4Jz3M0.png Youtu.be-vgFjP8AprOM (1).png D56uuJuUUAAhaR9.png References Category:Locations in Ōkami Category:Locations